


A Token of My Appreciation

by cyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Costumes, Cute, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Human Genji Shimada, Kissing, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborg/pseuds/cyborg
Summary: I mean let's face it, who could ever forget about the day that Angela "Mercy" Ziegler wore a bunny suit on your 27th birthday?I know Genji Shimada sure as hell can't.





	A Token of My Appreciation

As the sudden memory of his most cherished and truly treasured moment in his life that changed and impacted not only his but her life as well, Genji flashed back to the night of his 27th birthday where his angel surprised him in the most adorable of ways!

(Flashback Starts)

"Angela"

She showed no signs or intention on making a single sound in return to the young man before her.

Genji, he was simply caught by the tongue and didn't know what to say to the blonde beauty as she surprised him with a skimpy bunny outfit for his birthday.

As she thought he would be ravenous with his hands on her body from the moment they connected their line of sights, he could do no more than just turn in the other direction with his head looking at the cream colored walls of their bedroom.

Now for starters, Genji Shimada was in no way a newcomer when it came to pleasing a woman, that is for sure. However he had barely been able to get himself and Angela off when they had sex for the first time, in which it was the only time since she had moved in with her boyfriend at his house a month ago.

On the flip side, she knew much more than she lead on to people. Only with the faithful Shimada she owns the privilege to call her significant other has she ever so much as even talked dirty to. Mercy was not a newbie at sex but she didn't have many instances or encounters either. 

"Uhm" she stood there with her cotton white bunny rabbit ears poking from her hair shyly glancing upward towards Genji's masculine sculpted face and blushed deep crimson furiously as she paused. He looked into her pale blue eyes and smirked a wicked grin at her and grabbed the angel by her plump and full round ass to escort her smaller body frame towards him. Once she had felt confident enough she had finally asked the ninja what he wanted for his birthday this year.

He could of responded to her with something cheesy, sexual, or straight up dumb. But instead he said something filthy.

While holding her gaze, and not to mention delicately patting her ass cheeks gently, he cut the shit and decided to seal the deal.

"For my birthday, I want my pretty little bunny to hop right to it and fucking suck my rock hard carrot", with a wink he finished his pick up line and leaned forward to her face and licked his succulent lips as they waited for the first move to initiate the lead into their passion filled kiss.

He dared himself and shot straight down to her neck while he did this he absentmindedly layed her body down onto the matress decorated with stark black silk sheets and a cozy king size expensive designer comforter and pillow set to match.

The woman adjusted herself to this new position and allowed him access to her open legs to feel more of his body and to be closer in general to each other.   
A sweet throaty heartfelt moan made its way down her pathway and out her mouth eliciting a shocked look from the man on top of her.

Perhaps, her change in tone being concerned and caring, usually, and shifting to now slutty, is a clue as to why his member is swelling with thickness and lengthening. Excitement flooded his veins and adrenaline clogged the man's arteries when he took in his view of her 'half-naked' body. Caressing her faintly pink blushing cheeks, examining her slightly closed eyes, and listening to her hot breath being panted softly in the midst of all their ministrations.

He shifted her weight to the top of his body quickly and asked "it's my birthday, so you should be catering to me... am I correct?" Genji said finishing it off with a devilish smirk and a firm grab to her left ass cheek.

She didn't want to wait long and needed the foreplay session to end quickly before she whined and complained for his cock needing to be in it's special place, AKA her plush velvet-like inner reigon.

The ninja let her quickly ride out her first climax of the night on his clothed leg.

Who knew our Mercy could be so lewd?!  
When the angel was sent back down from her holy sexual experience she kissed the ninja on the lips hard and regained enough stamina for one last deep fucking.

This time he ate her out and completely filled her pale tanned ass to the top and watched it brim.  
"Oh daddy, you really know how to make a girl get dirty"  
What side of her was he even viewing anymore? he questioned...?

He was happy that that he finally had his girl, her "innocence", and his dream come to reality after one sex session. 

"Next time, wear nothing but your stockings ok baby?" he winked then flashed her his world class smile, teeth and all to her beautiful face.

As he woke the next morning, Genji saw his girlfriend in his arms, clad in nothing but her pale fair skin and blonde hair down in messy waves. Angela was softly breathing low and precious eyelashes rose up upon her face. Her eyes gleaming towards the man of her dreams, she spoke in a hushed murmur of a voice,  
"I love you, Genji".

The young Shimada could only wrap his arms around her body more tightly and press his lips to her forehead. His response was expected to be 'I love you' however she had turned to his face and he asked her the most memorable question in her life to this day,   
"Will you marry me, Dr. Ziegler?"

and followed by a kiss she had said yes!  
The flashback ended and still today Genji Shimada could have only wondered... how come he had asked his wife to marry him in a pair of cute white cotton bunny rabbit ears?!

Genji Shimada indeed did have a very happy birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic after years of reading them. i hope you enjoy it sorry if it sucks.
> 
> add me on twitter: @adondick or tumblr @dickku and I even have an IG: @nerfedthat
> 
> for a private message or maybe even a request depending on the ship and if i can do the prompt! <3 thanks for reading.


End file.
